Last breath
by lyserg-chan
Summary: When her farther makes a wound noone can sav her from Kurt and Tara(oc) send there last 10 minets together to the lyrics of My last breath


**Last breath**

* * *

Tara lay on the hosiblty bed as gently bleeps filled her and her teammates ears. It had all come to this. Her eyes opened looking round there he stood. "Kurt." Her voice rasped. As Kurt ran up to her trowing her arms round her neck lightly. She put her arms round him weakly. He was the one who saved her the first, many times after that and the last time. But Him porting her to the closes hosiblity bluffing his way into getting her treated still couldn't save her from her farther. She leaned agaist his cheast his heart beating next to her ears. "Please don't leave me." He sobbed. "Kurt please don't cry." She said. The doctor came in. "Miss Prowler you have 10 minets estimated we are sorry but your farther has cause ainternal bleeding." He said as Kurt sat on the bed with her wrapping his arms round her. 'no she can't leave I was going to ask her to marry me during the summer.' He taugh he sobbed into her side. He pulled her closer kissing her. Begging the big man not to take away his love. Tara leaned agaisted him. 

**hold on to me love**

**You know I can't stay long**

"Kurt I love you and always will. I'm not afraid to die but I don't want to die I don't want to leave you." She said kissing him as kurt nodded and kissed back hungrily. 9 minets leaved taught kurt looking at his watch

**All I wanted to say was**

** i love you and i'm not afraid**

"Tell Kitty and the girls they the best frends ever. Give my luck to Jean and scott for the first child tell Evan I hope he will grow strong and fill his dream. Tell the brothhood I'm sorry I could see if they would ever turn out right. Tell Logan he was the best of teachers. Tell the professor I would miss him. I hope rouge and gambit find a way to be together and tell every one I'm sorry I couldn't watch them grow and help the world." She said inbetween kisses. 7 minets leaved

**can you hear me?**

**can you feel me in your arms?**

Kurt could fell her go weaker and weaker in his arms.

**holding my last breath**

**safe inside myself**

**are all my thoughts of you**

**sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**

"All light ends now." She whispered in Kurts ear. As he felt her tears touch his fur and skin. 6 minets leaved. "Kurt I will miss seeing the snow and ice." She said as kurt cuddled her close listening toeachother breathing and the slow beeps of the weaking heart monitor.  
  
**i'll miss the winter**

**a world of fragile things**

** look for me in the white forest**

**hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**

**i know you hear me**

** i can taste it in your tears**

Tara felt something drip onto her lips it tasted like salt water She looked up to see Kurt's face have damp patches of tears on his cheek. Tara leaned up kissing him again.5 and a half minuets leaved.  
  
**holding my last breath**

**safe inside myself**

**are all my thoughts of you**

** sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**

Kurt closed his eyes. Please be a dream. He taught

**closing your eyes to disappear**

**you pray your dreams will leave you here**

"Kurt please don't forget me whenever you sleep. Dream of the happy times dream of anything but here and me being gone." She said. 5 minets leaved

**but still you wake and know the truth**

** no one's there**

"But when I wake you won't be there." He said crying harder holding her tighter. "Goodnight my love." Said Tara leaning up for one last kiss.

**say goodnight**

**don't be afraid**

**calling me**

** calling me**

** as you fade**

** to black**

The kiss was there longest Tara looked at him. "Kurt its time." She said as her visions got clouded with blackness. "Tara no Tara please don't go." Yelled Kurt but Tara went limp agaist him and her breath hitch the last thing to trough laughter into kurts face was the long dieing beep of the heart monitor. "5 minets early." Cried Kurt holding onto the lifeless body.

* * *

I only own Tara there will be a squeal. 


End file.
